Emil Blonsky
Emil Blonsky was a captain in the British Royal Marines. After being loaned to SOCOM at the request of Joe Greller, Blonsky was injected with the Super Soldier Serum and recieved a blood transfusion from Bruce Banner, which transformed him into the Abomination. Biography Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines and was promoted to the rank of captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. ''The Incredible Hulk After General Ross discovered Banner's location, Joe Greller put together a team to capture him, led by Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where Banner transforms into the Hulk, escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of a mothballed reproduction of the original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries, reawakens ready to fight the Hulk again. The general gives him a larger dose of the Super Soldier serum but it's clear that while the reproduced serum is effective, it was not a perfect copy of the original Super Soldier serum as there were side effects such a physical deformities(his muscle structure started to change and his spinal column was contorting) and increases aggression which seemed to inhibit rational thinking. Desperate for more power, demands Samuel Sterns subject him to a dose of Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky is less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's temple. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through New York. Hulk jumps out of Ross' helicopter and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. The Consultant The Government decides to free Blonsky after he's taken captive by General Ross, since he's a famous war hero and he's believed to have wrought havoc because he was trying to defend himself from the attack of The Hulk. Thanks to the combined effort of Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and Tony Stark, The Abomination remains in captivity. The Avengers Banner indirectly refers to Blonsky when he tells Tony Stark that the last time he was in New York, he did significant damage to Harlem. "T.R.A.C.K.S." It was mentioned that Blonsky is incarcerated in a cryo-cell in Barrow, Alaska. There is a guard night shift assigned to the cell. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' After Emil volunteers as a test subject to receive an unknown variant of the Super-Soldier Serum, he gained possibly superhuman physical abilities. Some of these abilities have become far more developed than captain America's physical abilities. So far, he has displayed. **'Superhuman Strength:' Emil was capable of lifting Samuel Sterns clear off the ground with one arm and holding him high in the air at his arm's fullest extent while showing little to no physical effort in doing this. He was even capable of sending Betty flying across the room by a slight push of his hand. **'Superhuman Speed:' While being chased by the Hulk, who himself is superhumanly fast to an extent, Emil was still ahead of him. **'Superhuman Agility:' Emil was capable of leaping on to the Hulk's head. Due to the Hulk being around 9'0" tall this is surely beyond normal human limits. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' All of Emil's bones were badly broken during his second battle with the Hulk and yet he was capable of fully healing in leas than a day. Such a feat of accelerated healing cannot be accomplished by Captain America's "healing factor" in the amount of time it took Emil to do so. This indicates that Emil's "healing factor" was abnormally faster than any Super Soldier's healing factor. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Emil is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant. *'Master Marksman:' Emil is highly skilled with fire-arms. Relationships *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemy. *Thaddeus Ross - Ally turned enemy. *Joe Greller - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Tim Roth **''The Consultant'' (Archive footage) - Tim Roth *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"T.R.A.C.K.S." (Mentioned only) **''Daredevil'' ***"Rabbit in a Snow Storm" (Newspaper photo) ***"Stick" (Newspaper photo) ***"Nelson v. Murdock" (Newspaper photo) ***"The Ones We Leave Behind" (Newspaper photo) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture'' **''Fury's Big Week'' Behind the scenes *Tim Roth said he accepted the role because of his sons, who are fans of the Hulk comic book. *It was Tim Roth to propose to Louis Leterrier to make Blonsky a UK Army soldier instead of a KGB agent. Trivia *Originally, in the comics Emil Blonsky is a Russian spy and when he became the Abomination he had reptilian skin. In the movie he's a Russian-born, British Royal Marines-trained officer on loan to the US Armed Forces who is working with General Ross. In the MCU, when he becomes the Abomination, he doesn't have reptilian skin, but rather sickly green skin, a disfigured spine and piercing horns of bones capable of piercing the Hulk's bulletproof skin. After being injected with the Hulk's blood, He grew into a pale green monster larger than the Hulk with bony protrusions coming from his spine and joints. He had all of the Hulk's abilities (stamina, strength, durability, etc.) but to a greater degree because he was enhanced before his change. While still intelligent, his transformation seems to have eroded his rational thinking, making Blonsky what the Hulk would be with no morality. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' Blonsky1-TIH.png BlonskyTargetsBanner-TIH.png|Blonsky targets Banner in Brazil BlonskySeesHulk-TIH.png|Blonsky seeing the Hulk for the first time BlonskyThatWasBanner-TIH.png|Ross informs Blonsky that the Hulk was Banner RosswithBlonsky-TIH.png BlonskyWantsIn-TIH.png|Blonsky wants in on round 2 of going after Banner Emil.jpg|Blonsky convinces Ross to make put the knowledge he knows now into the body he had ten years ago. Blonskywaiting-TIH.png BlonskyInjected-TIH.png|Blonsky being getting his first injection of Super Soldier Serum BlonskyReadyForRound2-TIH.png|Blonsky is ready for Round 2 hulk-may11-3.jpg|Blonsky fighting the Hulk BlonskyGrenadeLauncher-TIH.png|Blonsky firing at the Hulk Blonsky Closeup.jpg|Blonsky mouths off to the Hulk BlonskyInTraction-TIH.png|Blonsky after mouthing off to the Hulk BlonskyTransformation-TIH.png|Blonsky starting his transformation into the Abomination References //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Villains Category:Marines Category:Secret keepers Category:Characters affected by Gamma Radiation Category:Characters affected by the Super Soldier Serum Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners